Bound
by fictionbooksaremylife
Summary: Gabriella Montez gets accused for killing Peter Grayson even though she isn't to be blamed. While in jail she falls in love with one of the guards but finds out that he has a dark secret that no one is to know… especially Gabriella.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bound**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Gabriella's POV**

"Please! Please no! You can't do this!" I screamed as the officer pushed me into the cop car.

"Oh yeah? Well watch me" he spat and slammed the door.

I sat in the cruiser staring at my bound hands. Bound by small silver handcuffs that were cutting of my circulation. It wasn't fair. I didn't do it. I didn't kill Peter Grayson. It wasn't me.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the clean quiet halls of East High. It was almost too quiet. I stepped into the women's bathroom on the first floor. I looked at myself in the mirror. Bags were under my eyes from lack of sleep as well as loose hair falling out of my thin ponytail. I ran my hands under the cold water and splashed a little on my face. _

_I walked out to find a skinny freshman lying helplessly on the cold tile floor. I ran over to the student and knelt by his side. My eyes franticly looked at the body. His eyes were wide open, filled with fear. His nose was bent which only meant that it was broken. His lips were caked with dry blood and his left arm was bent at a funny angle. But my eyes froze in place when I saw his chest. His chest was impaled by a long, silver sharp knife. I fingered the knife and started to pull it out of the skin. I froze when the hall was filled with a sharp gasp._

_I turned to find the plump secretary standing a few feet away with her hands covering her mouth._

"_T-this isn't w-what i-it seems." I stuttered._

_The secretary grabbed my arm and dragged me to the office. I looked behind me just as the hall filled with students. Within seconds later the girls were shrieking as males gasped._

"_She killed a student"_

"_WHAT? No I didn't! I swear it wasn't me! I just found his body lying there." I cried. Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't believe that thought I killed him! I'm innocent._

"_Oh so I suppose he just died with a knife in his chest." The principal scoffed._

"_Please! You have to believe me!"_

"_You are a disgrace to this school! I'm calling the cops!"_

_End of Flashback._

So now here I was. I was blamed for something I didn't do. I looked out the window as the trees blurred by as we sped down the road. I used all of my power trying to hold back my tears. I had enough crying for the day.

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!" The cop yelled.

"B-but I-I'm not t-talking" I cried.

The cop pulled out a gun from his belt and pointed it at me but still keeping his eye on the road. "Make one more sound and a bullet goes through your heart."

I gulped. Oh Lord please help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Bound

Chapter 2

"Enjoy the rest of your life in here you lowlife freak" the guard spat as he shoved me into an abandon cell. I sighed and prepared myself for an eternity of suffering.

The cell was small, smaller than the size of an average bathroom. It was empty, minus the small bunk bed and a bench in the corner. The only thing I had closest to the outside world was the extremely small window covered in prison bars.

I looked down at my clothing. The common vibrant orange prison clothing hung loosely on my small petite figure. My hair was plastered with sweat and tangled in what many would consider "a rat's nest".

For days I ate nothing but stale bread and water. Occasionally, if I was lucky I would get a hunk of moldy ham. I was losing weight fast. That's for sure. I was almost to the point where I could count my ribs. I felt extremely weak. I was literally rotting, simply wasting away. My head throbbed and my muscles were constantly sore. Sleeping of prison beds was nowhere near comfy. I had no idea how much longer this could last. I don't think I could last longer that two or three months tops. Ok never mind… maybe I'm just over reacting. Pitiful. I guess I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. What were my parents thinking? I haven't heard from them since the morning I left for school. Shouldn't they be worried? Didn't they love me? But surely the cops would have called them, if not the school. Thunder roared outside. I sighed and sagged up against the wall. I haven't even gotten a call from anybody yet. Being here for four days would probably cause someone to worry. But then again, there was quite a show at school. If I ever go back… I would probably be killed right away.

I guess I never really fit in. Always the outcast. I was a loner with barely any friends. Due to the fact I couldn't get my head out of books, unlike most that would rather party the anything else. I was the class geek. Who would want to be my friend? Absolutely no one… not even me.

My stomach growled, signaling the sign of hunger. Unfortunately my next meal wouldn't be for a few hours. Two slices of bread and a glass of water every five hours was not enough. I shuffled over to the bar covered window, staring helplessly at the blowing trees and the May flowers. If only I could escape…

A deep voiced male behind me cleared his throat, pulling me away from my thoughts of escaping the crap hole. I turned my gaze from the window. Brown met blue.

"I umm… I uh… I'll be your new guard." The young teen stuttered. His round cheeks were blushing a pale pink.

"Oh uh… ok" I responded dully.

"Would you like to spend some time in the courtyard with the other inmates?"

Unlike most of the guards, this new one was by far the nicest. His grip wasn't tight and he smelled like lemons mixed with the scent of peppermint. It was almost intoxicating. When we touched, it felt like electricity coursing through my veins. It was something I never felt before. It was something completely new to me.

The new boy, about my age, led me out of the cell and down the hall. The corridor was completely empty. I was put in an empty cell, in an abandon hall due to the fact that the cops thought I was a "psychopathic killer".

"So why are you here?" The cop asked.

I sighed. I still wasn't comfortable with telling the story to people, much less strangers I never met before. "People believe I killed a fellow student."

He gasped. "Wow. I didn't think a beautiful girl like you would _ever_ kill someone, especially a student."

"That's the thing. I didn't." I whispered and retold him everything.

"What's the boy's name?"

_Flashback_

"_Oh my gosh! I can't believe its Valentine's day!" my friend Taylor squealed._

"_Yeah it's pretty cool" lamely I said._

"_Hey… that Peter kid keeps looking at you."_

_I turned to find him watching me sweetly. My cheeks got a little hot._

"_Gabi? Are you blushing?"_

"_No" I said a little too quickly. I didn't like him like that, but I couldn't get over the fact that he was staring at __**me**__. _

"_Uh oh… he's coming over here." Taylor sharply whispered in my ear._

_Peter walked over and stood beside me._

"_Oh hey Peter" I said. I looked over to see Taylor trying to hide a smile._

"_Hey Gabriella. Will you uh… do you… maybe… umm… you know. You wouldn't mind if… could you maybe… will you be my Valentine?"_

_I opened my mouth to answer. "-" __**RING!**__ I was saved by the bell._

_End of flashback_

"P-Peter… Peter G-Grayson."

The guard looked like he had just been shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Bound

Chapter Three

**AN: So how did you like the cliffhanger? I know **_**Elena Efron-Malik18 **_**didn't. Sorry about that. :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

I couldn't stop thinking about my recent flashback. I don't know how or why I forgot that memory. I mean, wouldn't you remember the first time a boy asked you to be his valentine? I felt guilty, now more than ever. It's like when a close one dies and then you feel extremely guilty because you didn't treat them the way you should of. Peter is dead, and I never got to reply. Even if I did, I don't know what my answer would be. Would my outcome be yes or no? Well, that's a good question.

The guard's expression also sent me down the road of curiosity He was telling me something. When I told him I was the one, who was accused for killing Peter Grayson, he did a double take and looked as though he had just been shot. I needed to find out what he was hiding. But then again, maybe he was just shocked. I mean, I would be too I the positions were switched.

A shiver went down my spine and I wrapped the thin jail blanket closer to my body. I would walk through fire then to sleep in this cell. Well… maybe not. But I have to admit… it completely sucks. I spent bitter cold nights wrapped in a paper thin sheet. It was even worse with the small open window. I wish I could cover that stupid hole in the wall.

"Psst-"

I rolled over to the other side of the bed, facing away from the cell door. "Go away" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Listen…"

"Look." I growled. "If you want to kill me… do us both a favor and get it freaking over with.

The cell door was slowly opening, causing a loud nails on a chalkboard like screech to arise. The door banged closed and the room flooded with light. "Hey! What the heck!"

"Someone's grouchy. Are you on your period?" the guard asked.

"Why? What's it to you?"

He smirked. "I'll take that as a yes"

"If you really want to know… yes I am. But it really sucks when you know… they don't give you stuff."

"I can bring some by in the morning."

"Well anyway… why are you here?" I asked. God, why did he have to come here at what? Eleven pm at night? Men should know by now that girls need their beauty rest.

"I just came by to talk. It was either you or the guy downstairs who's obsessed with his armpit hair."

I giggled. "Really?"

"Yeah… he like, sniffs all the time and even licks his pit hair."

"Ewww gross" I commented, while sitting up. "I never got your name."

"Troy Bolton"

"Why are you here?"

"I dropped out of school for… certain reasons and this is the only job that has decent pay."

"My next question is… why were you shocked when I told you what I was put in jail for?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "I umm… you know. We were… I was the one who… we… I um… we were close buddies."

"Oh… I'm sorry" I replied softly.

He looked away and avoided eye contact. "It's no big deal"

I know he's hiding something… but what? "Well if you were 'close' then it has to be a pretty big deal.

"JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes and decided to just drop the whole conversation. But that didn't mean I was going to give up all together. I laid my head back onto the pillow and closed my eyes.

"Look I'm sorry that I yelled-"

"Troy, I get it. I understand, you under quite a bit of pressure. I was wrong for asking about it."

"He remained silent. The only thing that you could hear was the occasional crickets"

"Gabriella… it's important for you to know that-"

"Good night Troy."

"Gabi"

"See you in the morning"

"I'll bring you your _things_" he winked.

"While you're at it, could you by any chance be able to get me another blanket?"

"Sure thing"

He returned a few minutes later with a warm fuzzy blanket. I pretended to be asleep to avoid any conversation unless necessary. He shuffled over to my bed. He carefully and gently tucked the blanket around my body. Instantly, I felt warmer and more at ease.

"Good night Brie" he whispered and with a click, the lights went out and the cell door closed. I took a deep breath and let sleep overcome me.


	4. Chapter 4

Bound

Chapter Four

The next morning I woke up to the sun streaming in and the honking of cars that were driving on the nearby highway.

On the floor, there was a package of tampons with a small note attached. I plucked the small square up and read it.

_Hey, _

_Here is your "needed stuff". Have to go on my morning rounds so I should be back around noon. Breakfast is sitting on the bench. Hope the blanket kept you warm._

_Later,_

_Troy B._

I smiled to myself as I got up and went over to the bench. I ginned when I saw a plate with a few pancakes and a glass of chocolate milk. I started shoving bit after bit into my mouth. It had been ages since I had something this deli

I looked up to find Troy standing just outside the cell bars. A smirk was gently displayed. I grinned. "I thought you were going to be here at noon" I mumbled with my mouth full.

"You read my note?"

I giggled. "Yeah… why wouldn't I?"

"No reason, and to answer you first question… it is noon." He chuckled. God, I loved his laugh. So hollow… slightly dense that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Sooo… what are you up to?" I asked casually.

"Well, I just got back from Mr. Armpit Lover."

I burst out laughing. "You just made my day"

"What?"

"A day without laughter is a day wasted." I giggled.

"So anyway. What are your plans for today?" he questioned.

"What do you mean, what are my plans? I don't really have much of a choice. I guess I'll just be sitting here looking helplessly out the bar covered window and think about why I killed Peter Grayson when really, I never did."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I would offer to take you on a date but I would get in a whole lot of trouble." said Troy.

"Why would you take me out on a date?"

"Well, the same reason why other guys would ask a girl out. You're nice, very calm and just downright hot."

A nervous giggle escaped my lips. "So do you like working here?"

He took a deep breath. "I guess sometimes. You know, it's nice to get to learn about the other prisoner's lives and everything."

"What parts do you not like?"

"Well you know, it sucks when you get to know the prisoner so well but then they die only weeks later."

I gasped. "W-what do y-you m-m-mean?" I stuttered.

"All… all of the prisoners here at this jail… they're on death row. They're all waiting to die. All are going to die by lethal injection"

The next part caught me completely off guard.

"Including _you_" he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Bound

Chapter 5

**AN: *I'm sooo sorry for all of the typos I didn't look over it until after the chapter was already up :(**

**Thanks for the review(s)!**

_**Elena Efron-Malik18**_**- Yes, another cliffhanger… I have to keep the readers interested and wanting to read it. :) I like your idea. I was already planning on having that happen but I guess, in a different sense. Thanks again :) **

"W-What?" I stuttered

"I'm sorry"

"I'm going to die? B-But I'm too y-young to d-die. This isn't humane! I-I'm innocent!"

Troy exhaled loudly, slightly annoyed. "Yes… I know you're innocent"

"Then tell them that! Tell them that I'm innocent. It's not fair for me to die like this. I DIDN'T DO IT!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. There was no point and keeping them in. I was just going to die in a few days anyway.

"Look, Gabriella. I would. I swear to God I would but I can't when I don't have any evidence"

I sank down onto the floor. I placed my head onto my lap and cried. Troy sat down next to me and wrapped his strong arms around my shaking body.

"When?" I asked simply.

"When will I be sentenced to death? When will I die?"

He was quiet for a few minutes before answering. "Tomorrow night. I'm really sorry… sorry that things had to go this way. I guess… I guess you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Things happen. You just have to let it go."

I jumped up. "LET IT GO? YOU WANT ME TO FREAKING LET IT GO? WHAT THE HECK IS FREAKING WRONG WITH YOU? IM GOING TO BE FREAKING _KILLED_ TOMORROW FOR A MURDER SOMEONE ELSE COMMITED! THIS ISNT A JOKE. YOU CAN'T JUST LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN AND BE ALL HAPPY AND CHEERY. NO TROY, THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Gabriella you need to calm down. Yelling is going to get you nowhere."

"Life's not fair" I muttered.

"I'm glad you finally realized that. Ella, I'm sorry this had to turn out like this. I'm going to see what I can do. But for now, I think this can do." He whispered. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his soft, smooth lips onto mine. When we kissed, it wasn't like the usual fireworks that are mentioned in the romantic stories. No, this was _way_ more intense. This was like blowing up giant crates of dynamite.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. The reflection of the light onto his eyes caused his eyes to almost glow. He kissed me! He freaking kissed me!

I'm in freaking love… with Troy freaking Bolton.

**Mwa ha ha ha… hope you enjoyed it! :)**

** please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bound

Chapter 6!

**AN: Thanks for the favorites, alerts and reviews! :)**

_**Elena Efron-Mallik18: **__Thanks! I'm glad that you keep reading the story. :) I hope you like this chapter. (Wink wink)_

_**Keyonna13c: **__Thanks! Don't worry. I would NEVER kill Gabby. Yeah I agree, it would ruin the whole story._

_**TTAznGrl92: **__Thanks! I'm not going to say anything that might give away what happens :)_

**Anyway here is your "oh so wanting" chapter :) ENJOY!**

***My Friend **_**Alyssa**_** gave me some ideas on this* :)**

**TROY'S POV:**

Why did I do that? Why did I freaking do that? I kissed freaking Gabriella Montez. I wish I could help her escape, but I couldn't. That would just get me into even more trouble then I already was. But I loved her. I loved everything about her. I loved the way she smiled, the way she laughed at the random things, the way she cried into my shoulder, the way she kissed… I loved her with all of my heart. But someone has to pay for my mistakes, and that someone is Gabriella Montez.

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

Oh. My. God. He freaking _kissed_ me. Me! Out of all people on this planet, he kissed _me_.

_-Flashback-_

_I groaned in frustration as I slammed my navy blue locker closed._

"_Hey Gabriella. What's wrong?" Taylor asked sincerely._

"_Just having a bad day" I muttered._

"_What happened?"_

"_Some of the stupid football players ganged up on me in the girl's locker room"_

"_Aww, I wish I could do something" she replied._

"_Well, maybe I could be a help" said a boy behind me._

_I turned on the spot to find Peter standing directly behind me._

"_What are you going to do?" I asked, getting slightly worried. "Please don't tell me you're not going to go and try to beat them up." I begged._

_He shook his head. "Well… I guess I can scratch that off of my to-do list. But believe me. If I tried to beat them_ up_… I would end up dead."_

"_Then what are you planning on doing?"_

"_This" he muttered and slowly started to lean forward. Oh God. I thought. His face was merely inches away from mine. I closed my eyes. What was happening? Closer. Does he like me? Closer. What do I do? BAM! I opened my eyes to find our lips connected._

_I suddenly pulled back, extremely flushed. I looked around frantically for a way of escape. I didn't like this… I felt way too vulnerable. I mean… who just randomly goes up to someone in a crowded hallway and kisses them? But I have to admit… I did enjoy the kiss._

"_I-I'm so sorry b-but I really n-need to go." I stuttered. I turned on my heels and took off down the hall, leaving a confused and slightly disappointed Peter standing stupidly in the crowded hallway._

_-End of flashback-_

I gasped. Oh… my… God. Peter loved me! I can't believe it took me that long to realize that. I grinned. _I _was in love with someone. But it wasn't Troy Bolton like I thought at first. No, I was in love with someone completely different… I was in love with _Peter Grayson_.

**TROY'S POV:**

I paced back and forth in my small claustrophobic causing office. Should I help her escape? Or should I let her die? I couldn't do that to her… well… maybe I could. NO! My conscience shouted. She's innocent. You can't do something like that to someone.

I had to make my mind up soon… real soon. I had exactly four hours until they strap her to a bed and insert and kill her with lethal injection. But could I really do that to the one girl I love. The girl I had fallen for? The one I was head over heels for? But if I did help her escape, I would be risking my own life. Ugh! This is so hard. Love or self?

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

Ok. I can do this. Take a deep breath, it's going to be ok. How hard could breaking out of a jail cell be? Well… harder than I thought. I looked up at the clock that was directly above my stupid bed. Crap. I have five minutes until its time. Five minutes of life. Five more minutes until my eyes close forever, when I drift off into never ending darkness.

Heck, why am I wasting my time freaking out? Ok think, you already tried picking the lock, which that didn't help. You tried squeezing through the window and the cell door bars. Well, that didn't get you anywhere. The bed was useless as well as the bench. Wait! The bench! Why didn't I think of that? I ran over to the bench in the corner. I ran my hand along the surrounding wall, but felt nothing. I frowned as my heart sank. I guess death would be coming sooner than I expected. I looked up at the clock. Thirty seconds. Oh God, please help me. Frantically I felt around. The sound of walking feet on the linoleum floor interrupted my thoughts. I felt the floor underneath the bench. But, there was nothing there to feel. A hole! I grinned. I stuck my feet in first, and plunged myself into darkness.

**TROY'S POV:**

Are you sure you're going to do this?" I was constantly asking myself this. Of course I thought. I'm not going to let a little romance get to me. Gabriella Montez… be prepared to die.

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

Keep walking forward. I continuously told myself. I directed myself through the pitch black tunnel using my hands. I removed my hand from the wall and felt a slightly room temperature substance on my fingers. _Fresh dirt_. That only means one thing.

This tunnel was recently built.

**TROY'S POV:**

I pulled my key ring off my belt and flipped through each key. But then realized… the key to her cell was _missing_.

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bound

Chapter Seven

After going through the keys on my key ring over five times I gave up. I stood there dumbfounded. I groaned and hit my head against the bars that locked her in the small cell.

Wait! Is that… no it can't be! But it was.

The missing key from my ring… was just inside her cell.

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

"Keep going. You're almost there." I whispered to myself. I have probably been telling myself that for about ten minutes.

But this time I was right. I could see light up ahead.

**TROY'S POV:**

After spending about five minutes worth of time I was able to grab her cell's spare key from the office and open the cell door. A screech erupted as the door swung open. I looked around looking for any sign of movement. I dropped the keys onto the floor in shock.

Gabriella Montez was missing.

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

"YES!" I cried out in joy. The exit of the tunnel was just a few feet away.

**TROY'S POV:**

I calmed myself down after a few moments later. Ok Troy. She is probably just hiding. I spotted the disruption in the corner. The old cracked bench was turned over and tossed to the side, leaving a gaping hole directly in plain sight. I smirked as I knew where she was headed. Everything is going according to plan.

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

I was blinded by light as I stepped out of the tunnel. Once my eye's adjusted and dilated I almost fainted. I was standing in a white room with an unknown women grinning ear to ear, and next to her was none other than Troy Bolton standing with his trademark smirk displayed. Behind him was a pale blue bed with black straps with a side table topped with syringes. I almost fainted.

The tunnel led directly into _the lethal injection room_.

**AN: Duh duh duh duhhhh! Cliffhanger! Sorry about that. **

***DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! I'll give you a present! Just kidding. But I'll be your best friend! Please!***


	8. Chapter 8

Bound

Chapter Eight

I ran into Troy's arms. "Troy please! Please… you gotta help me." I cried out into hysterics.

"I'm really sorry Gabi… I really am." he sighed.

"But you have to help me escape!"

"I can't do that babe" he whispered.

I turned around to run away but he grabbed my wrist. "Come on Brie. It _shouldn't_ hurt." He purred into my ear. I thrashed around in his arms, in hopes of escaping from his iron grip. But… I had not succeeded; he was just too strong for my liking His grip tightened and he dragged me against my will towards the bed. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

**TROY'S POV:**

"Gabriella, fighting it is not going to make it better, only going to make it worse." I sighed. Her soft, hollow brown eyes made me want to melt on the spot. NO! I shook my head. You're only making it worse.

"Please Troy!" she begged.

"Oh stop crying. Your tears make you look weak and pathetic. Oh wait… I forgot, you are pathetic." I said, lying through my teeth. I'm surprised at the fact that my nose wasn't longer than a telephone wire.

I pulled the black straps across her small body.

"Can we please hurry this up? I have to go and lick my office floor." The cop behind me said.

I snorted. "What?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What can I say? It's an addiction.

Gabriella burst out into a fit of giggles. I smirked.

"You do realize that I'm the one who's going to kill you so, you shouldn't be laughing." The cop growled as Gabriella dropped dead silent.

I leaned forward and kissed her forward.

"Troy?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Please Troy" she begged. "Please… just kill me now. It'll just make things a whole lot easier. I guess… I guess I deserve to die. Maybe this is bad karma. Troy… please… just kill me. "She sighed, as tears streamed down her face.

I plucked the syringe off the rolling cart that was beside the bed. I double checked the straps and braced myself for the worst. Many victims of lethal injection have been known to thrash and spaz out at random times. One was even seem gasping for air, and coughing up blood.

I was cluching the syringe so hard, that it cuased my knuckles to turn white.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella… but I have to do this." I mumbled.

"But why?" she asked quitly. "Why couldn't you help me escape? I-I thought y-you loved m-me."

I sighed. "Brie… I do. I really do, but someone has to pay for my mistakes."

"What do you mean? What mistake?" she cried even harder. "Troy what is going on? What are you talking about?

"Gabi isn't it obious?"

"What?

"I'm the one Brie… I'm the one… who _killed Peter Grayson_.

**AN: REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bound

Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys! No, just kidding I don't. Sorry for not updating, my computer sucks. :( But no worries, here is the next chapter! *I'm too lazy to check grammar or anything to sorry for mistakes***

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

I gasped. "DO WHAT?" I couldn't believe it! He completely just used me!

"I had to!" he yelled only in his self defense.

"Troy! You freaking used me! You kiss me, I learn to freaking trust you, and I find out that you love me, only to find out that you're on the other side literally feeding me lies within! I TRUSTED YOU TROY!"

"Gabs-"

"What's there to say Troy?" I asked. "Because honestly, I don't think I could trust anything that you are about to say. EVER!" I screamed as my face was red with anger. "I just don't understand Troy. I literally give my heart to you, I spend all of my time talking and pouring out all of my feeling to you and you don't show any pity! You just want to have someone feel sorry for you and to drop down on their knees and do anything at you will. This entire time, you have known that I didn't kill him. You knew that I was completely innocent but yet you never admit what you had done to Peter until I'm lying on my death bed!" I took a death breath in hopes of calming myself down. "I think it's about time you tell the truth Troy… _all of it_."

"Ok, where do I even begin?" he asked stupidly.

"Umm I think the beginning would be a pretty good place to start."

"It's a long story."

I rolled my eyes. "I got all the time in the world Troy."

"Ok well it all started out as being friends"

_-Flashback-_

_(Troy at the age of 10)_

_I dribbled the round basketball twice against the playground asphalt. I tossed it up into the air and it went through the net with a swish._

"_Hey man, that was a really good shot." said a short stocky boy who could only be my age, if not younger._

"_Thanks" I replied._

"_Think you could teach me some of those moves sometime?" he asked, his eyes were full of hope. _

"_Yeah man. Just come over after school." _

"_Let's be friends"_

"_Best friends."_

_-End of flashback-_

"We were best friends ever since." he mumbled.

"Then why Troy? Why did you kill him?" I asked.

"Let me finish" I grumbled. "We were irrespirable. We both had the same tastes. We both shared a passion for basketball. We both loved music, food and sleep. We… we even loved the same girl." I stated. I took a deep breath and remained quiet for a few moments.

**TROY'S POV:**

"Go on"

"Well, we both went to East High. We weren't as close as we use to. We grew farther apart mostly because he had advanced placement classes and I didn't. I spent more time out on the basketball court than anywhere else. I began to fail many of my classes while Peter was going down the road towards becoming class valedictorian. He became friends with the geeks and nerds and I had become friends with the jocks and cheerleaders. I mean, we still talked but we were just so… so…"

"Different?" she finished for me.

"Yeah… different. You see, I guess I was more into the partying life while he on the other hand spent his free time locked up in his room studying. As I said before, we both liked and enjoyed many of the same things. Well during our freshman year… this year we both fell in love. Well… not with each other. No, we both had fallen in love with a girl. Well, the same girl to be exact. But, we both knew that we both couldn't have her. Only one could get the girl, and we both had our eyes on the prize."

'Who was the girl?" she asked. She kept glancing around the room and avoiding eye contact.

"Shhh. I'm getting there. Basically, Peter believed that he should be the one to date her because I was the "golden boy" and could date anybody I wanted unlike him. However, I believed that I should date her. But Peter wasn't ready to give up… even though we both knew I was going to win this uncalled for battle. He didn't really make a big deal about the whole situation. However, he was more outgoing… and more bold than me. He was able to go straight up to her and speak the tongue of romance. For some reason, I was way too shy." I paused. "So… one day. I took it to the next level. But apparently, I went too far. It didn't turn out the way I had planned.

_-Flashback- _

_I stumbled down the stairs at six am with nothing on but plaid boxers. I made my way into the kitchen and pulled open one of many mahogany wood drawers. I smirked as my fingers pulled out a long, extremely sharp kitchen knife. The flesh cutting blade gleamed in the light. With a hollow chuckle, I slid the knife into the back pocket of my book bag for when I was ready to use it._

_-End of flashback-_

"So, one morning I removed a slicing knife from the kitchen and snuck it into school. I eventually started feeling guilty, and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to pull it off. I mean, wouldn't it be hard to kill your childhood friend? But I had to remember that this was something that needed to be done… it was something that I had to do."

"I still don't understand why thought." she sniffled.

"Will you just shut up and let me finish?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed. "So, it was a Friday morning, it was the same morning you were thrown in jail. It happened during free period.

_-Flashback-_

_I shuffled down the quiet, empty East High hallway. I whipped the hair out of my eyes and strutted down the biology hallway. My hands started to sweat and I felt as though I was going to throw up on the spot out of pure nervousness. Remain calm. Keep your cool. I mean, how hard could killing your best friend be?_

_I opened the freshman biology classroom door in hopes of finding Peter there, where he usual is… sitting at the counter studying. _

_I walked into the lonely classroom, with the kitchen knife concealed underneath my shirt sleeve. Just as I was expecting. There Peter was, standing in front of the dry erase board with a puzzled expression. He was holding a dull blue Expo marker resting in his right hand grip and the board was displaying an equation in which I have never seen before._

_I cleared my throat and Peter tore his eyes away from the board and looked at me. "Oh hey Bolton" he said nonchalantly._

"_Hey Peter. Listen, I just want to apologize."_

"_For what?"_

"_Oh you know, being so distant this year." I replied. "And for what I'm about to do" I whispered under my breath._

"_What?"  
"Oh nothing. I guess also for getting into the fight over the girl."_

"_Oh it's nothing. You shouldn't worry about it. After all, it's just a high school crush."_

"_Wait… so you don't like her anymore?"_

"_No, I never said that. Heck ya I still like her." He muttered._

_My fingers were just itching to whip out the knife and stab him right there and then. "Listen Peter… do you want to walk and talk?" I questioned._

"_Yeah just one second." Ha answered and clicked the cap onto the dry erase marker and laid it on a nearby desk. He followed me out of the room and into the main hallway. Peter stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me, and looked me in the eye. "Ok seriously Troy. I know this isn't what you're 'sorry' for. What's going on? Seriously Troy… we both know that you wouldn't waste your free period to come and talk to me."_

"_Yeah Peter, your right. I'm not sorry." I muttered. In a split second, I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers. It was such a hard impact, that it caused a few of his skull bones to crack. I winced at the pain I was inflicting. My eyes blurred with tears, almost threatening to fall._

"_Troy please don't do this! I thought we were friends!" he cried. "Troy what did I ever do to you?" he asked, his expression clearly showed the pain that he was in._

"_You stole the girl I love!" I screamed into his face._

"_Troy. Please. Don't do this to me!" he gasped in pain. _

"_I'm sorry… but I have to. Only one of us gets the princess." I growled. I threw his body down to the tile floor causing his nose to bleed with trickling blood. I knelt beside his half conscience body and slid the knife out from under my sleeve. Peter caught sight of it and his eyes widened with fear._

"_Troy you can't. Troy please don't. Don't kill me. You can date her just please-"_

_I interrupted him. "It's too late for that Peter. Don't you get it? The only way for me to be able to date her… is to have you dead." I whispered. I slammed the pointed end of the knife into his chest. I dug at the blood red flesh as he screamed out in pain. His crimson blood stained the white floor, but I didn't care. After a few seconds of the torture, Peter's eyes shut closed and he stopped moving. I heard light footsteps approaching. I left the knife in his chest and took off into a sprint down the hallway in the opposite direction._

_-End of flashback-_

"I killed him. I killed my best friend. I killed him Gabi!" I whispered and broke down into a fit of tears. I dropped to the floor and buried my face into my lap.

**GABRIELLA'S POV:**

I couldn't help but to feel a pang of guilt and sadness towards Troy. I hopped off the bed and sat down next to his shaking body. Tears were streaming down his face and the other cop had left a few minutes earlier and complaining about "no action" going on. I rubbed his back soothingly.

"Gabi" he cried. "I didn't mean to do it. I swear. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I guess… I guess it was just a spur of the moment action."

I took him into my arms. I've gone from loving him, to hating him, to feeling sorry for him, to just plain comforting him. "Troy I understand. But I'm not saying that was the right thing to do."

He sniffled. "If I could take it all back… I would in a heartbeat."

"Yes Troy. I know you would."

"I just wanted him to pay. But… but I didn't want to actually kill him"

"I know Troy. Calm down. There's nothing you can do now." I said softly and squeezed him into a hug. "Tell me what else happened."

Troy sighed. "Well once I killed him I ran off into the other direction. I needed fresh air… I needed to clear my head. But I figured that after killing him… I could never go back to school there. I was quickly hired by the cops here who were looking for someone as a full time guard. So I figured I was safe from now. All I had to do was pretend. I just needed to pretend that I was one of them and I would be safe living outside the bars. From there, my original plans were to stay here and continue on with my life and try to forget all that happened."

"That's not something that you're ever going to forget Troy. You _killed_ him." I said while shaking my head.

He nodded. "Yeah it was harder that I thought Troy. Anyway, you came into the picture. I never thought _someone else_ was going to be blamed for what I did. Much less actually be in charge of their jail life. Eventually I just played it year by year. I pretended to be your friend. I listened while you talked and I tried to help you out the best I could. I was pretending all along."

I gasped as tears filled my eyes. "So you pretended all to love me?"

"No Gabriella, I have loved you all along. I killed Peter because of you. You were the girl that we both loved." He paused. "Later, I decided to kill two birds with one stone. You see… I later realized what a stupid mistake I had made. I killed Peter so I could be with you but-"

"But you realized that I may not even like you. You just jumped to conclusions. Yes Troy, I am in love with Peter. But I will admit. I did fall in love in love with you. I fell for your little trick. But I don't love you anymore. You have completely ruined my life." I interrupted.

"Yeah, I heard you muttering about Peter in your sleep one night. So I decided that I would do everything in my power to make sure that you would end up dead. So that night, I built the tunnel but concealed it under the bench because I knew you were going to try to escape. As I knew you would, you fell for the trap which led straight into this room."

"Well… here I am." My voice cracked.

"Yes… here you are. Now I must kill you." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world instead of the words that would soon lead to my death. "I'm sorry Gabs… but like I said before. Someone has to pay for my mistakes."

"Troy." I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

"I'm really sorry… I really am" he muttered and picked up the syringe off the table. He aimed it at my arm.

"Then why are you doing this? Why me? Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Because I have to."

The syringe came closer to my arm. _Closer_. _Closer_. He's not going to. _Closer_. He can't do this to me. _Closer_. _Even closer_. "Please don't do this Troy." I whispered and the tip touched my arm.

But in a flash a stray hand knocked it out of his hand and the syringe went flying into the wall and hit the floor with a shower of glass. On impulse, my arms went up to shield my face but nothing came in my direction. I lowered my arms and my eyes locked with another's. The boy broke away from our stare and shoved Troy out the open window. I ran to the ledge and stuck my head out the window and I watched as his body fell to the ground like a speeding bullet down about eight stories. His body hit the pavement with a sickening crack. I turned and looked at the boy who appeared only moments before. "W-who are y-you?" I stuttered. But he didn't need to answer… because I already knew who he was.

"I'm _Peter Grayson_"

**THE END**

**AN: Thanks to all of you who stuck with me to the end. Yes, this is the end. REVIEW. I will add a sequel if you guys want! Just please REVIEW. I hope you guys liked this story. I couldn't wait to add the cliffhanger at the end. Yes, Peter is ALIVE. If you didn't notice, after Troy stabbed him, Peter closed his eyes and stopped moving, he did this so he could escape the torture. *ANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IF I WRITE A SEQUEAL!* but it all depends on what you guys want.**

**Thanks soooo much. I love you guys!**

**-Adrianna :)**


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I will be writing a sequel! Yay. But I need ideas for the next book. Mostly on events. **

**Summary: **_**Gabriella has already lost Peter once, the person she loved, thinking that he was dead. She saw his dead body… but he's alive. But what happens when she gets a written note from an unknown person claiming that they, whoever they are… are out to kill him.**_

**I need you to vote on the title:**

_**Note of Secrecy**_

_**Don't Ever Leave Me**_

_**Bound 2**_

_**Unknown Killer**_

_**I'll be there To Protect You**_

_**I Need You to Understand**_

**I also need to decide whose POV to do:**

_**Gabriella's**_

_**Peter's**_

_**Or both**_

*PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME TO GIVE ME YOU'RE IDEAS!*


	11. Chapter 11

BOUND

**OK my little friends. I AM writing a sequel… yay.**

**TITLE: Bound 2: Note of ****Secrecy**

**SUMMARY: **_**Gabriella has already lost Peter once, the person she loved, thinking that he was dead. She saw his dead body… but he's alive. But what happens when she gets a written note from an unknown person claiming that they, whoever they are… are out to kill him.**_

_**I'm having a little trouble with writing this story because it's just so complex (even if it doesn't seem like it) *I NEED ALL OF YOUR IDEA FOR THIS STORY!***_


End file.
